Foresight
by thebookunfinished
Summary: So with one last prayer to Yue, he braced himself, clutched her hand a little tighter and thought of the irony in his sister's words that day. "Oh Sokka, just hold hands!"   Sequel to Perception. Sokka/Toph friendship


This is a companion piece to Perception, but can be read alone. Takes place during Sozin's Comet

"See the life I've had could make a good man bad, so for once in my life let me get what I want. Lord knows it would be the first time." - Please, Please, Please - The Smiths

* * *

><p>"Do you really think friendships can last more than one life time?"<p>

It was times like this Sokka remembered she was just a little girl. Yes, she was a master earthbender, the world's only metalbender and the only one who can undermine his manly ways, but she was still just a little girl, younger than his sister.

A girl who sometimes needed to hear that she was pretty or talented or –more in Toph's case than others- that we appreciated her talents. A little girl who sometimes needed to be reminded that we loved her, for who she really is, not who she pretends to be.

She was hard on the outside, like the tough earth she bent, and soft on the inside- but not like _soft_ soft, but more like pliable like sand, because she _is_ Toph remember.

Toph was just like the earth she bent. She was tough and hard, not known for her sympathy or weakness, but made beautiful things. She had both feet on the ground and gladly kept them there so the rest of the group could float up and up to where ever they wished- and she'd stay ever ready to pull them back down when they were missing the point or just being _blind_. Just like how the earth knew where all the hidden caverns and breaking points were, she could see inside them, see them for who they really were. She could see turmoil and pain and lies, but also like the earth, she did not believe in going around them, but would plow right through and make you face them head on. For that's who Toph was. There was no skirting around or sweet nothings to numb the blow. She would just keep plowing through every obstacle, not matter how thick, as if it were hardly there at all.

Toph was the earth, the very ground they could walk on, what kept them sturdy. And he loved her.

They all loved her.

Sokka could remember, that at the time she asked this question, he had been skeptical and rambled on something about science. But now that he held her above the burning earth by only his finger tips, telling her that "boomerang might not be coming back" and watching the soldiers flank in around them, he can't help but beg to Yue that Aang's answer was correct.

_Please_ _Please_ _Please_. _Yue please. Let me meet her again, in our next life. _

Let me meet her again. To hear her sarcastic replies to my sarcastic responses. To be the one she opened up to, that day after the fight between her and Katara. To see her unwavering loyalty- just about a sure as her amazing bending. To be a part of the life of a girl with remarkable ability that was hidden from the world.

The little girl who constantly saved them while still being able to make witty responses. The girl who helped balance good natured Aang, motherly Katara, and passionate Zuko with stable Toph.

Let us be friends, the way we were meant to be.

He watched as the tears streamed down her face in fear and sadness, and he wondered if she was thinking the same thing, that maybe one day they'd meet again. Maybe one day, when things weren't so hard, when life was peaceful, when there was no war or pain or death. Maybe one day, they'd all be standing in a courtyard in a group hug, laughing as Appa pushed them down to join in.

Or maybe she was already there; picturing herself in such a happy moment, remembering the team- the family- that she had grown to love despite everything that happened.

Sokka too, wanted to close his eyes and picture himself there. With everyone's smiling faces. But he knew he couldn't.

Even though he arms were shaking and his leg was throbbing and he could see the intent to kill in the faces of the faceless soldiers and he wanted nothing more to escape to a world where he wouldn't have to see the world's greatest earthbender cry.

He couldn't.

Maybe one day they'd meet again and he'd get to do something different to save the young girl's life.

But this way not that life yet.

Toph dangled in the air by just _his_ finger tips, feeling as useless and fragile and _blind_ as everyone else thought she was. He was the only thing she could see, just by the tips of her fingers.

And the last thing she _would_ see was him still holding her hand, choosing to stick with her until the end.

Because by _spirits_, she wouldn't think about letting go and either would he.

Sokka didn't really believe in spirit power mumbo jumbo, and he wasn't certain that all friendships lasted more than one life time. But Toph wasn't one to make those sorts of friendships. Her friendships were just like the earth, vast, deep and never ending.

So with one last prayer to Yue, he braced himself, clutched her hand a little tighter and thought of the irony in his sister's words that day.

_Oh Sokka, just hold hands!_

* * *

><p>I was thinking from whose point of view should I write the Toph piece, and since I love writing from Sokka's POV this was born.<p>

I know it's a little sad, and not completely Toph-centric- more of Sokka and Toph friendship fic- but we all know it works out in the end.


End file.
